Better Off Dead
by hayleyb29
Summary: A ticket to hell coming up. Then again, home wasn't to heavenly either for eleven-year-old Kaitlyn Smith. She spent her summers at home being brutally abused by her family and the rest of the year trying to escape the ruthlessness of her classmates. Just as things start to look better, they take a turn for the worst. How can Kaitlyn find happiness in a world that hates her so?
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Narrator POV:  
Our story starts with the birth of twins, a boy with hair black has night and beautiful emerald eyes and a girl with beautiful dark golden blone hair and blue-green eyes. "Aren't they adorable James?" Lily Potter asked her husband, who was sitting right next to her.  
"Of course they are, Lils, they are out kids after all." James said with a smirk, while Lily rolled her eyes at her husbands ignorance. "He has your eyes, Lils." James noted to her. Lily smiled warmly and said  
"Indeed, he does, but his sister has your eyes." she mention. "I shall call him Harry James Potter." she said smiling at her husband. James picked up his daughter and decided "She shall be called Kaitlyn Lily Potter." Kaitlyn smiled at her father and rested her head on his shoulder, and fell in a deep sleep.  
But, unknown to the Potter twins, this would be the last day as a whole family.


	2. Kaitlyn's Prophecy

Heart frozen solid  
With a center of gold  
Eyes pure of hatred  
But warmth in the soul  
A choose to be made  
Lines to be drawn  
A game to be played  
No room to be wrong  
If the choice isn't clear  
Evil or good; light or dark  
Look deep within the core  
Not far from the heart


	3. Chapter 1

10 years later...  
Kaitlyn woke up to a fist in her face. 'God Dammit' she thought, opening her eyes to see her smug brother smirking at her, "Better get ready, bitch, before dad goes and makes you" he chirped smirking evilly, stalking out of the room. Kaitlyn groan, whipping her golden blonde hair out of her face, as she groggily walked towards her bathroom mirror only to see her lip is split, badly. She sighed as she did the morning ritual: Brush teeth, cover any bruises/scars/cuts, comb her curly hair, get dressed, and finally sneak out of her bedroom to go to the last day of another hell, school.  
After 10 minutes of walking, she finally arrived at school, to see my friends waving at me. Kaitlyn ran up to them. "Wow, kit-kat, someone is speedy today." my best friend Chloe teased.  
"Ya, well, I just want school to finally be over." Kaitlyn grumbled while narrowing her eyes.  
"Don't we all?" Carrie giggled.  
"Did the Barbies arrive yet?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at her 4 friends.  
"Not yet, but don't look now, here they come." Lizzie hissed. Kaitlyn looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Speak of the Devil and she shall came." Kaitlyn said in a mocking tone, turning around to see the glaring blue eyes of the leader, Brittany. "What do you want Brittany?" Kaitlyn sneered, glaring at the other blonde.  
"Oh, I don't know, you gone...forever." Brittany replied, batting her eyes lashes.  
"Brittany, why don't you back off." Alison sneered, with a low growl.  
"Why don't you make me nigger." Brittany snapped, making all the other girls widen their eyes, and Alison breaking into tears.  
"Piss off Brittany." Kaitlyn hissed, glaring her eyes at Brittany.  
"Oh look here girls, freak show is standing up to her fellow freak. How pathetic."Brittany sneered, with a a huge smirk plastered on her face.  
"Why don't you get the fuck away from the friends, bimbo." Kaitlyn snarled. The Barbies eyes widen when they saw Kaitlyn's eyes turn into a beautiful golden shade, and slowly started backing off slowly. "I said go!" Kaitlyn snarled, right when she finish that sentence, huge black thunder clouds cover the sky, and lightning struck a near by tree, "Freak!" the barbies scream, running as fast as they can in their high heels. When the Barbies were out of eye-sight, the black thunder clouds disappeared, Kaitlyn's eyes turn back to their regular color, and it was like the Barbies never appeared. "How...How the bloody hell did you do that?' Chloe asked in awe.  
"Do what?" Kaitlyn responded, raising her eyebrow.  
"That whole, thunder cloud, lightning thing." Lizzie snapped.  
"You know, I have no bloody clue what you guys are talking about, so lets just head to class, Okay?" Kaitlyn snapped, annoyance flashing in her eyes.  
"Okay, Okay, no need to get pissed." the girls said in sync rolling their eyes ad they headed to class."Well, class will be starting in a minute, take your seat and wait." their teacher, Miss Brown said nonchalantly, not taking her eyes off her book, Romeo and Juliet. The girls sat down in their regular spots and started 'reading', while in reality they were sending notes to each other  
**One Minute Later****  
*****Ding dong, Ding Dong* **  
The girls heard the bell rang, and watched as everyone started pouring through the door, and started talking extremely loud. Miss Brown rolled her eyes, slammed her book on her desk, stood up, and yelled "Everyone shut the bloody hell up and sit in your regular seats, or I will give you detention!." Right after she finished yelling, everyone stop talking and sat down. Miss Brown took a deep breathe, and walked towards the chalk board. "Okay, as you all know today is the last day of school..." Miss Brown started her boring lecture on 6th grade and blah blah blah.  
**Forty-Five** **Minutes Later****  
*****Ding dong, Ding Dong*****  
**"Okay everyone get the bloody hell out of here." Miss brown snapped. Everyone stood up and ran out of the room as fast as they can. "Got to go, girls." Kaitlyn said to her friends and dashed home.  
**Eleven Minutes Later**  
After an 11 minutes run to her house, she was a minute late. She slowly opened the door to see, my older brother, Hunter, smirking "Don't you bloody dare." Kaitlyn growled.  
"Try to stop me bitch," Hunter grinned, "Dad, Kaitlyn got home late!," he shouted, "Bye-bye bitch." Hunter smirked, as he ran to his room.  
"Fuck you Hunter." she hissed softly as she heard her dad walking down the creaky stairs, when he got off the stair, he smiled evilly at me and said softly, "You do know what happens when are late, don't you?"  
"Ye-Yes, father. I am truly sorry." Kaitlyn started.  
"Shut up, bitch, did I tell you to talk?" Robert snapped, and grabbed her by the arm and yank her to the guest room, threw her on the floor and locked the door. "Stay here, like a good little whore, while I get everything ready." Robert hummed as he started going through the wardrobe. 'Well it is now or never' she thought and dashed to the door, only to be yanked and thrown on the bed by her father. "Bad whore, someone needs an _extra _lesson." He purred, as he tied her arms and legs to the bed and ripped his and her clothes off and started her 'lesson' that ended 16 hours later.


	4. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn woke up naked in the guest bed. The horrifying , gruesome memories of what her own father did to her last night flashed through her mind. She ran upstairs to her bathroom, threw up in her toilet, and took a nice bubble bathe. It took her and 1hr and 30 mins, to feels clean. She felted disgusted, and she has an emotional breakdown in the tub. When she finally dried herself. She changed into a black t-shirt and ripped jeans and walked to her parent's bedroom door.  
***Knock Knock*****  
**"Come in Kaitlyn." her mother, Hanna said. Kaitlyn slowly walked in, and asked "Can I go play outside"  
""Yes, but come in...in 30 minutes or there will be consequences." her mom replied  
"Thank you, mom." Kaitlyn chirped, and ran outside, to be greeted by for friends hiding in a bush. "Is it that comfy?" she asked arching an eyebrow at the 4 girls. "How did you know we were here?" Elizabeth asked, eying the other blonde. Kaitlyn chuckled "Do I look like an idiots to you girls?" she asked smirking. The girls open their mouths and said "Ye-" but was cut off by Kaitlyn.  
"That was a rhetorical," she snapped, "So, why are you here, hiding in my neighbor's bushes?"  
"Oh kitten, did you think we would forget your and Carrie's birthdays, are next month, so we decided to throw you a slumber party in the tree house in the forest by your house." Chloe giggled  
"I might not be able to come though..." Kaitlyn mumbled  
""Yes, you can, just asked your mom."  
"But-"  
"Not buts, you never celebrated your birthday, so it is now time for a change."  
"Fine, I'll asked by she'll probably say no..."  
"If she say no then sneak out."  
"If I get caught, which I will, the next time you'll see me is at my funeral!"  
"Come one, pleaseeeeeeeee."  
"Fine." Kaitlyn snap, since she knew Chloe would always win.  
"Yes, now go back inside and asked." the girls chirped. Kaitlyn sighed and ran back in her house, open her parent's door only to see her mom and dad, naked, doing anal. Kaitlyn slowly closed the door, and ran into her bathroom sink and washed her eyes. "That was bloody horrifying." she mumbled  
**20 minutes later****  
** Kaitlyn heard her parent's door open and close, so she open her door a crack, to only she her dad, pissed, coming towards her room. She slammed the door and ran towards her closest to hide, but Robert grabbed her and twisted her arm, "How dare you watch your parents having sex, you little slut!" he snarled and slapped her so hard she hit her wall. He came towards her, and started kicking and punching her like his own person punching bag. as much as she wanted to scream, she knew if she did, he would do it when he was going to leave, she croaked "Screw you, Robert, go have hate-sex with the devil." Robert turned around and kicked her in the face, broke her fingers, bruised her ribs(nearly broke them too), and stomped on her hand. 'He's done' she thought, but her hope ended when she heard him shout "Hunter, my boy, meet me down in the punishment room and bring our bitch knives!." Robert grabbed her and brought her down stairs, open the basement door, kicked her down the stair, be land by Hunter. When our dad came down stair, Hunter handed him a double-edge knife. Robert whispered in his eared and made Hunter smile like a psycho. Hunter grabbed her arm, and ripped off her clothes/bras/underwear and then his clothes/box, while our dad was already naked. Hunter started doing anal on her while her dad made her do oral on him, while he fingered her g-spot. "PLEASE, STOP please!" Kaitlyn sobbed. After 5 minutes of that, they switch places. They both made her swallow this warm white stuff, and then hunter started pumping his man-thing in my g-spot. After 10 minutes, they stopped, and tied her to the punishment table. Her dad got his knife and wrote 'Worthless' on her arms and legs, while Hunter wrote 'Better Off Dead' on her stomach. When they felt that they were done, they left her there. When they went outside, Kaitlyn hobbled up the stairs all the way to the kitchen, found her first-aid kit, and started stitching her cuts...

**A couple hours of stitching...****  
** After she finished her stitches, Kaitlyn started sobbing. She walked to the kitchen mirror, and then something snap. She grabbed her mirror and threw it on the ground. Her mom ran it, "What the bloody hell did you do!" she shouted on her.**  
**"Everything, I am tired of being abused, and molested by your lovely husband and my damn brother, I HAD IT!" Kaitlyn shouted back.  
"What did you say to me!" her mom growled  
"Did I stutter? You heard me!" she snapped. Hannah grabbed Kaitlyn threw her on the floor, and scald her right eye, arms, and legs, it was bad enough that is damage(very badly) her right eye, and she will have burn scars all over her arms and legs and face. "Behave." Hannah snarled  
"Yes mom." Kaitlyn whispered  
"Good." Hannah said, while walking away leaving Kaitlyn crying on the floor


	5. Chapter 3

**July 20****th**

It had been exactly 1 month after being raped and attacked by her family. Kaitlyn looked out the window to see her friends, signaling to sneak out and to talk. She narrowed her eyes, and climbed out of the window, walking towards her friends glaring at them through her dark sunglasses. "What do you guys want?" Kaitlyn snarled.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" Alison asked, confused about her friend's sudden change of behavior.

"You are, nigger." Kaitlyn replied smoothly, making the girls glare at her.

"Why are you acting like a bloody bitch?" Liz snapped, defending her sobbing friend.

"Because, you ruined my bloody life" She screeched at the trembling girls, her eyes becoming glazed, but the girls didn't notice from the pitch black sunglasses.

"We did nothing, all we ever did was stand up for you, and guess what, you finally became a huge arse, and we all leaving" Chloe snapped. All of the girls started walking away, all except for one, Carrie.

"Carrie, are you coming?" they yelled.

"No thanks, I am staying here, with my friend." Carrie replied smoothly arching an eyebrow at the girls.

"Fine, stay with the freak." Chloe growled, as the girls stalked away. When Chloe said that, Kaitlyn felt a huge pain in her chest, she never thought her best-friend would betray her so easily; she turned around to Carrie and snarled, "Why are you still here?"

"Kaitlyn, I am not that dumb, and besides we are friends, and that is what friends are supposed to do," Carrie chirped, "Oh don't forget the slumber party is on the 25th, okay?"

"Thanks Carrie, I didn't forget." Kaitlyn said with a small smiled.

"Um, Kaitlyn? What is with the new shades?" Carrie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn replied smoothly, but Carrie didn't believe her.

"Take…The…Glasses…Off" Carrie demanded.

"No!" Kaitlyn growled, only to be caught off guard by Carrie yanking her glasses off.

"What the bloody hell happen?" she whispered.

"None of your bloody-"Kaitlyn started but was cut off by her Father yelling at her to come in. "Sorry Car, got to go" Kaitlyn mumbled sprinting to her house.

"What?" Kaitlyn mumbled.

"Explain this envelope." her father growled, holding a letter.

"I honestly, don't knnnooww." She said trying to sound nonchalant, but failed, trembling like a maniac, which earned her a hard slap on the face.

"Go to your room, NOW!" he roared. Kaitlyn nodded and ran upstairs.

** Three Days Later**

** July, 23, 1991**

* * *

Kaitlyn was upstairs in her room re-reading The Shining by Stephen King, which happens to be her favorite book. She was almost on chapter 14, but a loud banging downstairs, made her drop her book loosing her page. Kaitlyn sighed, and decided to see what the hell is going on, so she ran down stairs to see the floor covered with envelopes, and her father nailing the mail shoot shut. Out of curiosity, she picked up one of the envelope, which read in jade green ink:

Kaitlyn Potter

Smallest Bedroom to the left

Brewert Street

Soho

Central London

When she read the first line, her heart drop, "Wrong person." She sighed, examining the envelope. The envelope was thick and heavy, and was an oldish yellowish parchment. She turned the envelope over, to see a purple wax seal, with a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H. She was about to open it, but her father, who finally noticed she was there, yanked it out of her hand. "Who is doing this?" he snarled.

'Doing what?' she thought, "I have no clue." She replied.

"Who is sending the envelopes" he repeated, loosing his patience.

'I DONT KNOW!" She snarled. Her dad grabbed her and slammed a hammer on her hand, "Do not dare disrespected me, ever again." Her father snarled.

"Yes sir." she whimpered and ran up stairs and put cold water on her hand, already, feeling her broken bones healing.

2 days later

July 25th

Kaitlyn waited for everyone to be asleep to sneak out. When she heard the Grandfather clock strike 12:00 am, she knew everyone was fast asleep. She climbs out her window, and then climb down the roof, and ran to the tree house. When she arrived, so saw Carrie eating most of the marshmallows, like she was going to die anytime soon, and wanted to die happy. She climbed on the latter and popped her head up.

"Having fun eating everything that is editable here?" Kaitlyn asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yup," she giggled, she turned around to see Kaitlyn look rather upset, "Whart is wrowng?" she asked, with a mouth filled with marshmallows.

"Some arse keeps sending me parchments, and whoever it is doesn't even know how to spell my last name correctly." Kaitlyn groaned, sitting next to Carrie, and started eating marshmallows.

"Parchments? What kind?" Carrie asked, truly curious.

"It was thick and heavy, it was yellow, and the address was in jade greenish ink, the address had where I sleep, and on the back was a seal of animals around a letter H" Kaitlyn replied trying to remember what the parchments looked like, not noticing Carrie's eyes widen of the description.

"Ya…creepy," she mumbled, trying to hide her excitement, "Lets tell some horror stories" Carrie suggested trying to get off the topic, knowing Kaitlyn's addiction to horror stories.

"Hell yes" Kaitlyn chirp.

After Carrie's not-so-scary ghost story and Kaitlyn's super-scary vampire story, they ate a small cake, and fell asleep.

Kaitlyn's POV

My head pounded a thousand miles…I stared intently around the dark, faded, old room. There was no escape, I was trapped. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die. The words ran through my mind without a stop. "No, no, no! I yelled

"Kaitlyn Potter…" a voiced whisper in the darkness.

"No, that isn't my name," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. I shook my head, confused, but then realizing, he called be Potter, that was written instead of Smith on the envelope, could he be sending the cards to me?

"Join me Kaitlyn…" the man replied

"No, no, no!" I screamed.

"Kaitlyn," the voice repeated but instead the voice was feminine and familiar.

"No!" I screamed, bolting up from my disturbed slumber. "No, no! Get away from me!" I roared bawling my head off. "Get away from me."

"Kaitlyn, it was just a dream." Carrie soothes hugging me sympathetically. Sweat poured from my forehead as I breathed deeply. "It was just a dream," I whispered, "Just a dream."

No one's POV

"What happened Kit-Kat?" Carrie asked, rocking her friend back and fourth

"A realistic nightmare" Kaitlyn trembled, shaking like a Chihuahua.

"What about?" She whispered.

" I-I don't want to talk about it." Kaitlyn mumbled, deciding not to tell her about the man

calling her Kaitlyn Potter.

"Are you sure?" Carrie mumbled.

'Yes, I am sure, I should go home, before they notice…" Kaitlyn grumbled.

"Be careful." Carrie whispered, watching her witch friend running home, but faintly smiling knowing she was not the only one.


End file.
